


Memories of a Winter Snow

by FynnFyreheart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cancer, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Siblings, true story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FynnFyreheart/pseuds/FynnFyreheart
Summary: A memorial/tribute to someone named Seto, who is battling cancer. Seto, I know you probably won't read this. That's fine.





	Memories of a Winter Snow

Hello. You probably won't read this, and that's fine. This is a memorial and tribute for someone named Seto, and my memories with him. I will not state my relationship with him or last names or any public details, so don't bother asking. Anyways, onward now.


End file.
